(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine elements and mechanism and more particularly to a transmission with plural power take-off shafts.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heavy duty trucks often have multiple transmission boxes. I.e., a main transmission box is located immediately behind the clutch which is on the engine itself. This is in addition to a two speed differential located at the driving axle. Further, it is not uncommon for a power take-off shaft to be attached to the drive train at some point, often at an auxiliary transmission. There is need for the power take-off shafts for operating items such as pumps and winches. A great number of different arrangements of power take-off shafts have been provided with different driving arrangements for them.
Before this invention was filed, the applicant caused a search to be made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office and the following references were found, none of which are considered to be particularly pertinent to applicant's invention as presented here. The prior U.S. Pat. Nos. found in the search are as follows: Wagner 2,548,182; Wagner 2,636,390; Wagner 2,731,838; Swenson 2,838,940; Storey 2,034,778; Johnston 2,168,033; Land 2,352,270.